theadventuresofgarythesnailfandomcom-20200216-history
Pet Store Sponge! Transcript
Mr. Krabs: Squidward!! SpongeBob!!! Just put me out of me miscery. SpongeBob: Why, Mr. Krabs? Why can I make some Krabby Patties on this find day?!! Mr. Krabs: (Shuts SpongeBob up) It's not that, boy! I just got this here a note. It says here... "Fry cook SpongeBob SquarePants is taking too much vacation time and decided to apply for a job as a pet store owner!" SpongeBob: The Pet Store you say? I can't except that. I just love pets that I saw. Mr. Krabs: Oh and there's more it says here... "Casher Squidward Q Tentacles is taking too much vacation time and gets to be hired on the show with Sandy Cheeks. Squidward: Really? That means I will never work with SpongeBob at The Krusty Krab ever again. Mr. Krabs: There's no use saying this but... boys, take a vacation. SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mr. Krabs! Squidward: Whatever you say, Mr. Krabs! (Laughs) Whoopee!! (SpongeBob and Squidward go out the door and run back to they're homes) Mr. Krabs: Well that went better than I expected. SpongeBob: I'm ready vacation!! I'm ready vacation vacation vacation vacation vacation!! (Squidward went back inside the tiki head island house and SpongeBob went back inside the pineapple house. This all started when SpongeBob told Gary, Snellie and Lary about being hired at the pet store) Hey Gary! Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: That's right little guys, I am home early. I'm about to apply for a job at the pet store. Would you care to join me as my three assistants? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. SpongeBob: Great! 'Cause I'm about to give you three this! Your own pet manager name tags. Here try them on! (Puts a name tag on Gary's Shell which says "GARY" on it, then puts a name tag on Snellie's shell which says "SNELLIE" on it and then puts a name tag on Lary's shell which says "LARY" on it) Now let's go apply for a job at the pet store. Just give me 1 minute to get ready. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob goes into the gallery at his bedroom to get his pet store book while Gary, Snellie and Lary goes into his bedroom and heard SpongeBob's big news) Gary: You guys, SpongeBob's about to apply for a job at the pet store. Snellie: I know, Gary. I heard about the good news as the three assistants. Lary: Yeah. How come SpongeBob's taking a break at The Krusty Krab? Gary: 'Cause he's taking a perminit vacation 2 days ago. Lary: Well I think that word I'm looking for is redicoulis. Snellie: Yeah we better get the Snail-Clubhouse and fast. (And so Gary, Snellie and Lary go out the window, up the pineapple walls towards the roof and jumps up really really high and falls down really really really far. They went up into mid-air and lands on the ground with a splat. They'd slither to away toward Snail-Park that's where the Snail-Clubhouse is. Gary, Snellie and Lary comes inside the clubhouse where all 16 snails are sitting around the table having a can of snail-po. They sit down around the table and joins them while eating their cans of snail-po) Boss: Hey, light wits. What too you three so long to get here? Gary: Well Boss, we're about to get a job from SpongeBob at the Bikini Bottom Pet Store. Daniel: Bikini Bottom Pet Store? Snellie: Yeah Daniel that's where we are born when we we're brought from our owners. Lary: It's a job for prople and not pets to our day. Mary: Wow. A day off from a job? Thsi is wonderful! Mosteeze: Like we bring our favorite food from the pet store and Barg 'n' Marts. Pat: Meow! Foofie: Unfortunely we pet snails don't own jobs at the pet store. Penney: I rekonize that place. It's packed full of snails, scallops, seahorses and worms. Edward: Except maybe we can apply for a job at the pet store. Sweet Sue: That sounds perfect! Count me in! Petey: Sounds great guys. We love a job at the pet store. Spike: Oh no you can't! Are you all kidding?!! Victoria: What?! What do you mean, Spike? Spike: We can't apply for a job at the pet store! Dan: Yeah there's a french poodle worm in there and she hates snails. Little Dollar: Aw come on boys, there's nothing to be scared pf a worm. I think she's cute should you say? Boss: No Little Dollar she's vicouls and scary. Mary: Oh. Boss, I always went there with Mable Monica. Micheal: Mary's right we should go to the pet store now. Eugene: And become employees for this job. Pat: Meow. Gary: So it's settled then. Let's all go to the pet store and apply for a job. Pat: Meow! (Suddenly there's a knock on the door) SpongeBob: Gary!!? Gary: Oh no it's SpongeBob quick you guys get up from the around the table. (All 19 snails got up from around the table and got into persision and Gary opens the door for SpongeBob to come in) SpongeBob: Oh there you are, Gary. You naughty little snail. Wandering to the clubhouse without leaving someone I see. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow. Daniel, Mary, Foofie, Mosteeze, Little Dollar and Petey: Meow. Boss: Meow reow reow meow? SpongeBob: Aww, all of you snails are so cute. I was just going to take Gary, Snellie and Lary to a pet store for a job that's all. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. All 16 Snails: Meooooooow. Meow. Meooooooooow. Mreooooooow. SpongeBob: Ok fine I'll let you apply for a job too. Just this once. All 19 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! SpongeBob: (Picks up Gary) Come on, Gare let's get you, Snellie and Lary to a pet store for a job. (Walks off with Gary in his hands and Snellie and Lary followed them. All 16 Snails followed SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary to the Bikini Bottom Pet Store when the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Pet Store where SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary and all 16 snails come in and saw Harold the tranquoises fish) Here we are, Gary The Pet Store! You and all the other snails can apply for a job just like me. Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! Lary: Meow! All 19 Snails: Meoooooooooooooow. Meooooooooooooow. Meoooooooooooooow. SpongeBob: I'm sure all of you 19 snails can be polite just like me. C'mon follow me. (All 19 Snails followed SpongeBob behind the counter that's where the cash register is and where Harold the tranquiose fish is) Hello sir, may I apply for a job at the pet store suppiles? Harold: Sure thing, SpongeBob. I'll always come back for a lunch break. SpongeBob: Where are you going? Harold: I'm going to The Krusty Krab for my lunch break so you'll be in charge of taking care of this store and the pets. SpongeBob: My pleasure sir! (Harold the tranquioses fish left the store and go to The Krusty Krab for his lunch break) Boss: Well yellow guy, now that were inside the pet store what should we do? SpongeBob: Now that you mention it, Mary's Ex- boyfriend I'll show you. First all of you 19 snails bring out the food when someone hands you the money. Next you will hand someone the pet they love. But don't touch the french poodle worm she's dangerous. Spike: I told you there's a french poodle worm in the pet store. Dan: Hey Boss, about the french poodle worm, there she is. (Points to her who's inside the fish tank which is made of glass) Boss: (Gulps) Oh boy. SpongeBob: Just remember don't let anyone buy the french poodle worm. Gary: Okay SpongeBob, we'll be careful. Snellie: We don't want to get in trouble by losing your job. Lary: Yeah. What else can go wrong? Daniel: I can call for the scallops. Foofie: And I can call for some boxes of snail-fud. Petey: I can call for some pet toys to sell. Micheal: And Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward and I can call for a cans of snail-po to sell. Mary: And I'll sell for some cans of snail-nips. Gary: And Snellie, Lary and I can work with you, SpongeBob for the whole time with our snailfriends. SpongeBob: That's the sprint, Gary. (And so all 19 snails and SpongeBob got to work and do their jobs as pet store owners) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Singing) Meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! Pat: Meow meow meow meow meow! SpongeBob: What that, Pat? You see a customer? Pat: Meow! Victoria: We see a customer coming by, SpongeBob! Sweet Sue: I wonder what he's going to buy. Eugene: Let's find out. (Howard Blaney came inside the pet store with his pet worm) Worm: (Barks) SpongeBob: What would you like with your pet worm, Blaney? Howard Blaney: I would like to buy a can of worm food for my pal here, please. All 19 Snails: Meoooooooow. Meooooooooow. Worm: (Barks) SpongeBob: Coming right up, royal customer. (He takes a can of worm food out of the cabinet and hands it to Howard Blaney then Howard Blaney took a dollar and hands it to him) Come again sir! Howard Blaney: Thanks come on pal. (He and his worm walk out the door with a cans of worm food outside) Pat: Meow! Meow! Mosteeze: Ha ha. We made a first sale! Foofie: I'll say nothing can possibily go wrong today. Boss: Hen, I love this job. It's like no problem in here when we were in here. Spike: Yeah. Let's keep selling other stuff. (Puts the dollar inside the register. Just then, Dan with a red cap on saw Patrick Star coming inside the pet store) Dan: Hey Boss! We got a second customer. Boss: Great here comes the starfish came to sell our store for nothing. Send him in. Patrick: (Comes in the pet store) Wow! Look at all the other pets. I don't know which one to buy. (All 19 Snails got into perssision and asked Patrick what he wants) Gary: Welcome to the pet store, Patrick. Where we sell other stuff from a place we were born. How can we help you? Patrick: Uhh. How much money do I have for a french poodle worm? Little Dollar: It's not for sale, Pat me boy. Lary: Yeah. You can't buy a french poodle worm she's too dangerous. Daniel: Lary's right. Petey: You don't even have money with you. Pat: Meow meow meow meow! (Points to the french poodle worm to the left) Patrick: Wow. Thanks little, Pat! (Walks to the french poodle worm who is in the fish tank which is made of glass) Edward: What did you tell him, Pat? Pat: Meow meow meow! Penney: You what?! Patrick: Ooh. What a cute little French Poodle Worm. You will be mine forever. (Is about to karate chop the glass) Gary, Snellie and Lary: (Gasps) Pat, No!!! Patrick: HI-YAH!!! (Karate chops the glass which it breaks the fish tank and the french poodle worm jumps out free) French Poodle Worm: (Growls at the snails and barks loudly) All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Runs for their lives and the French Poodle Worm started chasing them around) Victoria: MOMMY!!! All 19 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! French Poodle Worm: (Barks loudly. All 19 Snails ran into the scallop cage while screaming and being chased by a French Poodle Worm Next they ran into a boxes of snail-nips which they fell on the floor spilled then they ran into the pet toy supply and knock them over on the floor then they knock the cash register on the floor which is broken and finally all the other pets from the pet store escaped while running and flying) SpongeBob: What's goin on in here?! (Gasps and sees all the other pets from the pet store escaped and all 19 snails being chased by a French Poodle Worm breaking everything) Dear Neptune!! Hang on, Gary!! (Comes to the rescue and picks up the French Poodle Worm in his hands) Down girl heel!!! French Poodle Worm: (Growls at all 19 snails. All 19 Snails shiver in fear of worms. SpongeBob throws the French Poodle Worm behind the counter and comes toward all 19 snails) SpongeBob: Are you okay, Gary? It's like you and all 18 snails have been chased by the worm and break everything. Gary: Try telling that to Patrick. Snellie: Patrick doned it! He let all the other pets from the Bikini Bottom Pet Store escaped! Daniel: Escaped indeed! We're gonna be fired! Lary: Yeah. Fired from doing all this damage! SpongeBob: (Gulps) I'm so fired. Gary: We're not just fired! We are in BIIIIIIIG TROUBLE!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Squidward and Sandy at the building where they get hired at the show called "Squidward Chat". The camera zooms in to Squidward sitting at his desk holding his paper while he reads his lines) Squidward: Greetings. I'm Squidward Q Tentacles. Your host of Squidward Chat. Today on Squidward Chat we are going to be talking about art and art is importain thing about pictures on the wall. (The camera moves to Sandy holding a picture of a log cabin) Sandy: Howdy. I'm Sandy Squidward's assistant. (Then the camera moves back to Squidward) Squidward: As you must know Sandy here has made her art which is a log cabin. Sandy: That's right, Squidward. All of us squirrels live in a cabin from Texas at the southwest from the united states of america. Squidward: So when you make art of your favorite place make sure you dream about what you can do about going somewhere. (Scene cuts back to SpongeBob and all 19 snails inside the pet store) Little Dollar: What should we do, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I know, Little Dollar. Gary and I will round up all the other pets and bring em back to the pet store while all of you snails sneak the other pets and tell Gary and me what to do. Gary: SpongeBob's right. C'mon you guys let's go round up the pets from the pet store. All Snails: Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! (And so SpongeBob leads Gary and all the 18 snails to go find scallops, worms and the French Poodle Worm. Scene cuts to SpongeBob and all 19 snails near a pole tree where they found the scallops) Micheal: Look we've found the scallops! Victoria: And they're on a tree pole. Eugene: The scallops are on this tree which they live. Pat: Meoooooooooow! Penney: Let's grab em and take em back to the pet store. Sweet Sue: Yeah. were talking day light here. Edward: Yes indeed. What they always sat at the clubhouse. Boss: Hey yellow guy, why don't you climb up there and grab the scallops for us would you please? SpongeBob: Aye aye, Mary's Ex- boyfriend. (He climbs to the treepole and grabs all the scallops from his hands) Petey: Wow look at him go. Daniel: I'll say. He's a natural! SpongeBob: (Climbs back down with all scallops in his hands) Now let's get these scallops back to the pet store. Right after we round up all the others from the pet store. All 19 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Scene cuts to SpongeBob and all 19 snails near the flowers where they found little worms behind 'em) Mosteeze: Looky here. We found the little worms behind the flowers. Foofie: I agree. Little worms are from a treedome and they're land critters. Dan: But look. Worms live in these flowers and loves to wiggle with them. Spike: Yeah. let's grab em and bring em back to the pet store. Boss: Hey Runt, Why don't you grab the little worms from the tree dome and behind the flowers. Stat. Gary: You got it, Boss! (He slithers toward the flowers and grabs the little worms and put em inside his shell) SpongeBob: Great job, Gary. Now let's get em to safety right after we get the French Poodle Worm away from my best friend Patrick. All 19 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Snellie: Alright French Poodle Worm better watch out here we come! Lary: Yeah!! (Scene cuts to Patrick being chased by a French Poodle Worm while screaming. Just then SpongeBob and all 19 snails got back to the pet store and saw then running and breaking everything. Patrick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! French Poodle Worm: (Barks loudly and chasing Patrick around) SpongeBob: Hold on, Patrick I'm coming to get the French Poodle Worm away from you! (He jumps into action grabs the French Poodle Worm and puts her back where she belongs in the new fish tank cage made of glass) Patrick: Phew. Thanks Buddy, you really saved my behind. No joke. SpongeBob: Just doing my job, friend. Now to put the pets that we rounded up back where they belong. (Gary put all the little worms back in the cage and SpongeBob put all the scallops back in the birdy cage) Gary: All the pets are back in the cages. Lary: Yeah. But the bad news is the pet store windows and food supplies are broken and spilled inside. Snellie: Just wait till Harold tranquioses fish gets back. Pat: Meow. Patrick: What do you mean? You all just save my life. But what will Harold say at the place like this. SpongeBob: Here he comes now. (Harold the tranquiose fish comes back from The Krusty Krab and saw the pet store torn with paper and broken with glass and spilled snail-nips, snail-fud and snail-pos on the rug) Harold: HOLY MERCIFUL NEPTUNE!!! What happened in here!!? SpongeBob: Now Harold I can explain. Harold: You have ruined the Bikini Bottom Pet Store and break and torn everything inside! For that I want you out of my place!! SpongeBob: (Is about to freak out) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Runs out the pet store through the wall) Patrick: Wait SpongeBob!!!!!! (Runs out the pet store through the wall) All 19 Snails: (To Harold) Meow? Harold: Hun? What did I say? Boss: You should've have yelled at the yellow guy like that! You should be ashamed of yourself. Now we don't have someone to clean up after themselves. Harold: What? Boss: Oops uh I mean... Meow. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow reow. Harold: No uh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make him run away. Boss: Never mind c'mon fellas let's go home. All Snails: Yeah! (All 19 Snails slithered away out of the pet store. Scene cuts to Squidward's house that night. Gary opens the snail journal and writes down for what he did today while Lary and Snellie and all 16 snails watched him as they sleepover and Squidward sleeping on his bed so peacefully) Mary: Phew. What a day. I'm sure I'm never cleaning the pet store ever in my life. Petey: But I'm glad that we quit the pet store job. Mosteeze: I can't beliveve like SpongeBob ran back to The Krusty Krab. Foofie: And I'm glad that were safe at last. Daniel: Say Gary, do you think we should sleepover with you, Snellie and Lary at Squidward's house? Gary: Of course, Daniel. But it's too bad SpongeBob and Patrick got back to The Krusty Krab but they'll pull through can they? And I'll bet tomorrow will be even better. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Little Dollar: Yeah I'm so tired anyway. Lary: Little Dollar's right. Let's go to sleep. Gary: Well, good night you guys. All Snails: Good night. Pat: Meow. (All 19 Snails went fast asleep as we zoom out to Squidward's tiki head island home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi. Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It looks like Yo-yo the famous hip-hop snail has the secret recipe of the discease ick which grows like a fungus! SpongeBob: No way like realize that all the snails are bottom feeders but why can they have some madders? Gary: No worries. We won't eat the ick made of fungus. We're gonna bake a cake made intirely out of ick and frosting and all of our snailfriends can do it together! Gary and Snellie: Next! "Yo-yo's Secret Recipe!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes